Hangar A Access
Hanger A Access is the second room on the [[G.F.S. Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]] visited by Samus in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description It is separated into two parts by a gap that requires the use of the Grapple Swing Point between the two sections or by use of the Screw Attack to get across. These two parts were once connected by a bridge, but it had been destroyed by a large, fast-moving object.Temporary Scan: "Walkway has been destroyed. Structure seems to have been hit by a large, fast-moving object." A flock of Miniroids can be found floating in a path around a corner to the North when entering the room for the first time. On the eastern section of the room lie three Galactic Federation Crates, a Hand Scanner that opens the hangar doors leading to Docking Bay 5, a cargo truck that had smashed into a platform,Temporary Scan: "Cargo truck has smashed into this platform. Energy burns suggest an explosive blast was the cause." a deceased Federation Marine that had sustained various puncture wounds,Temporary Scan: "Subject has sustained various puncture wounds. Phazon detected around these areas." and Fuse Hint Scanbot displaying data for Energy Cell ID: WI-7823I-3Temporary Scan: "This device displays data for Energy Cell ID WI-7823I-3. Information moved to Logbook." that shuts down after being scanned.Temporary Scan: "Data has already been acquired from this terminal. Unit has automatically shut down." Phazon Leeches can also be found when revisited. In the northern area between the two sections lies a Stiletto-class fighter that had crashed at a high speed.Temporary Scan: "Stiletto fighter appears to have crashed at high speed. Impact was fatal to the pilot." On the western section there is a Galactic Federation Crate and two lifeless Federation Marine husks, both drained of their energy. One attempted to escape his attackers through hangar doors,Temporary Scan: "Target appears to have been contained inside this area while trying to escape his attackers." the other one appears to have been attacked in front of the Hand Scanner that opens said doors.Temporary Scan: "This trooper's life energy has been completely drained. Only a brittle husk remains." These two Marines, along with the one on the eastern side, can be destroyed by any means of attack. Connecting rooms *Docking Bay 5 (via hangar door) *Repair Bay (via hangar door) Inhabtants *Miniroids *Phazon Shriekbats *Phazon Hoppers Scans ;Fuse Hint Scanbot (for Energy Cell ID: WI-7823I-3) :"Energy Cell data accessed. Status report has been downloaded. Information moved to Logbook." ;Fuse Hint Scanbot (offline) :"Data has already been acquired from this terminal. Unit has automatically shut down." ;GF Heavy Cargo Truck (ruined) :"Cargo truck has smashed into this platform. Energy burns suggest an explosive blast was the cause." ;Federation Marine corpse (1) :"Subject has sustained various puncture wounds. Phazon detected around these areas." ;Federation Marine corpse (2) :"Target appears to have been contained inside this area while trying to escape his attackers." ;Federation Marine corpse (3) :"This trooper's life energy has been completely drained. Only a brittle husk remains." ;Walkway :"Walkway has been destroyed. Structure seems to have been hit by a large, fast-moving object." ;Crashed Stiletto fighter :"Stiletto fighter appears to have crashed at high speed. Impact was fatal to the pilot." ;Hand Scanner :"Control terminal online. Engage hand scanner to open hangar doors." ;Hangar doors :"Hangar doors controlled by nearby terminal. Use the terminal to open the doors." Gallery Hangar A Access 2.jpg|The Miniroids seen upon first entering the room. Hangar A Access 3.jpg|The corpses of two Federation Marines. References Category:Rooms Category:GFS Valhalla Category:Access